Countdown
Countdown is a song in Victorious featured in André's Horrible Girl. André and Tori perform it for Shawn Quincy and Hope at Nozu. There is an extended version on the second soundtrack. It was written by Leon Thomas III, Allan P Grigg and Travis Garland. Lyrics All my attention baby, my extra time There's nothing I won't give you Girl if you were mine Six million times I'm thinking about your face You know I'm crazy for you Let me count the ways Too many girls I'm chasing I had my fun But all the time was wasting Girl you know that you're the one It's a countdown to your love You're my number one, girl It's a countdown, falling fast Don't think I'm gonna last, now wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah There's only one in your life, I want to believe Gonna set your heart on fire Burning in the fourth degree Seven, eight, can hardly wait for you to come around Nine, ten, back again Count the ways I love you now It's a countdown to your love You're my number one, girl It's a countdown, falling fast Don't think I'm gonna last, now It's a countdown to your love You're my number one, girl It's a countdown, falling fast Don't think I'm gonna last, now Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah Ten you're beautiful Nine you're amazing Eight you're contagious every time I look at you Six you're the stuff I need Five, four, three I know you want me Don't you know that I want you too You're the one, you're the one, you're the one You're the one, you're the one, you're the one It's a countdown to your love You're my number one, girl It's a countdown, falling fast Don't think I'm gonna last, now It's a countdown to your love You're my number one, girl It's a countdown, falling fast Don't think I'm gonna last, now Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah It's a countdown to your love You're my number one, girl It's a countdown, falling fast Don't think I'm gonna last, now It's a countdown to your love You're my number one, girl It's a countdown, falling fast Don't think I'm gonna last, now Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, yeah Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute It's a countdown. Video Trivia *This is the second time a song that Leon Thomas III has written/co-written has been used in an episode of Victorious, the first being Song2You. *This is the ninth time that Tori and André sing a song together. *On TheSlap, a typo says that the song is performed by André and Victoria and 'not 'Tori. Category:Songs Category:Duets